eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1191 (2 October 1995)
Synopsis Sam's plans for revenge on David go badly wrong, while Grant's behaviour is misinterpreted by Ruth with devastating consequences. Cindy and David embark on yet another dangerous liaison. Sam is eating breakfast reluctantly, and Grant comes in asking for some so she gives him hers, saying she's not hungry. Peggy asks her what the matter is, and she acts all coy before admitting that she's pregnant. Grant asks her who by (hahah nice to know he thinks she's a slapper too), she says who do you think? Grant goes predictably bonkers, and rushes off to find David: meanwhile Peggy probes suspiciously about the "pregnancy", and Sam is so vague as to be rather obviously lying. Peggy makes a doctor's appointment, and Sam refuses to go, so Peggy says "you're not really pregnant are you?". Sam admits it, and Peggy says she will have to tell Grant. Grant goes out into the square, sees Michelle and asks her if she's seen David. She says no, why should I? Grant says oh yea I forgot, you prefer the old tub-o-guts Geoff. Michelle says that he knows nothing about relationships, Grant replies that going on her record, neither does she and what's with the Fowlers, they seem to have poison in their veins and he's fed up with seeing her ugly face around here (aren't we all). Michelle says she is happy that seeing her annoys him, and she'll keep on reminding him about Sharon, and maybe he will get so cross he'll burst a blood vessel and the world will be a better place. He goes off to find David, but the portacabin is locked up, and Pat later says David is at an auction. However, she notes Grant's appalling mood and when David gets back she rushes over and tells him to keep his head down. Grant passes Mark on his stall and says oh, about last night, I didn't thank you properly for looking out for me, cheers, and how's the head? Mark says fine thanks. Ruth has seen this and rushes over to ask Mark what Grant said. Mark says he was just asking after my health. Ruth goes home and worries her (...) little head unnecessarily about this conversation, reading all sorts into it. Michelle is still skiving off work (don't know how she gets away with it since she doesn't have a thing wrong with her). Sam admits to Grant that she lied about the pregnancy and Grant is totally annoyed, saying he was going to completely destroy David and would have done 10-12 years for you. Sam looks sheepish, and Grant goes downstairs. Sam whimpers a bit and Peggy asks her why on earth she thought she should say such a thing. Sam says it was Grant's fault for not hitting David straight away. (!) Peggy asks why she's so upset, Sam says that everything always goes wrong for her, like Spain and how horrible it was. Peggy says why? Sam says that she knew people taking drugs etc., and Peggy exclaims, Sam says Oh, I never took any drugs (good actress, that Daniella, isn't she?). Grant goes downstairs in a foul mood, and his favourite person walks in.. Michelle just as he's about to serve Mark. Ruth asks for a drink, Grant says something offhand, and Michelle says well, are you going to serve us or what, so Grant says hmmm, nahhh I'm not touching them, and calls Peggy over. Grant looks daggers at Michelle. Later, Ruth visits her, and tells her that she's afraid Grant knows about Mark's HIV, explaining how. She says that is why Grant was so nasty to them in the Vic and wouldn't serve them. Michelle says that was aimed at me. However, later in the video shop Grant is still in a horrendous mood, and says to Michelle: I can't go anywhere without you being around, you're everywhere I go, spreading like bacteria. Michelle walks out annoyed. Nigel says oh thanks, not like I need the custom or anything. Grant says he's had a bad day, N says he has too - Liam was having a go that he'd let Clare drink in the Vic. And Peggy had served her. Grant shrugs and Nigel is annoyed saying he might say something in court. Grant says it's your word against his, and Nigel says but if he brings it up in court I can't lie. Grant says that's just where everyone does lie. Nigel gets cross saying he's not taking it seriously, and Grant leaves. Mark comments to Ruth and Michelle how Grant was in a terrible mood at lunchtime, and Ruth and Michelle go into the kitchen and have a little whisper about it; Michelle remembers the earlier encounter, that Grant said you Fowlers have "poison in your veins", and that Grant was especially rude to her in the video shop, and that it wasn't just the normal hatred that he usually has for her. She says that Grant must know, but he's toying with them, to torture them. Ruth says something about Mark getting hurt, and Michelle says oh it's only me he's getting at, not Mark. She decides to go and see him after closing that night. Ricky is(supposed to be) decorating Pat's - he falls asleep dreaming about the hypnosis tape that B is using, and Pat catches him asleep on the sofa. He says that he got no sleep with the tape, and as Pat goes he says don't forget, mirror, signal, manoeuvre, then looks embarrassed. Pat laughs at him and says well there's no danger of you speeding with the decorating. Ted says he had decided to move on (though his son isn't happy and thinks they should stand and fight instead of carrying on running away - Peggy overhears that bit and says not in my pub). Kathy tells Ted that she's pregnant, and asks him to stay around because she needs the moral support - after all it'll be Peggy's first grandchild. Phil is back, Kathy is totally offhand to him and practically ignores him. He goes to the Vic and complains about it to Grant, who asks if there was any trouble about his hanging the woman up, and Phil said there was a lot of talk but no action, luckily for you. Peggy and Sam leave the Vic, Grant asks where they're going and Peggy says Sam is off to her aunt's. Sam says she's OK really, and Peggy says she's obviously not, and the break will do her good. Grant asks how he'll manage serving by himself, and Peggy says Tiffany is working. Tiffany turns up chirpily and says how cosy that it's just her and Grant. David and Cindy have another meeting, this time they go to a pub somewhere else, and as they walk in they laugh at the irony - it's a pub quiz. In the background one of the member's of the rival quiz team in the Vic is busy scribbling busily.(My guess is: taking down the questions and answers to use later in the Vic quiz - how many different papers are there for any one brewery?!) David and Cindy chat and Cindy says how nice it is to talk for a change. David says they don't have much time for it do they, and they carry on for ages, until Cindy notices the time - it's late. She then also gets a shock as the rival quiz person (not sure if it was the one who grabbed her with the phone or not) walks past. She whispers to David that they have to go now. He says he'll finish his drink, and the bloke won't remember her anyway. After a quiet evening, Tiffany has a go at Grant about his rudeness and says how sorry she feels for Sharon, no wonder she dumped him. Grant says that she's not fit to lick Sharon's boots and she must never mention her again. Tiffany says she was just making a point. Grant says that she shouldn't push him, she says sorry. Later, she's tidying up, Grant tells her to go home. She says she was just being helpful, hmmph. Grant says something about maybe she'd like to him to get her a taxi home. She says no chance,(though not so convincingly) and he says just go then. The door bangs, and she leaves. Grant goes through and the door bangs again, he says from there "I told you to go home", but he comes out and it's Michelle looking rather menacing. Credits Main cast *Susan Tully as Michelle *Ross Kemp as Grant *Barbara Windsor as Peggy *Danniella Westbrook as Sam *Todd Carty as Mark *Caroline Paterson as Ruth *Pam St. Clement as Pat *Michael French as David *Michelle Collins as Cindy *Sid Owen as Ricky *Martine McCutheon as Tiffany *Samantha Leigh Martin as Vicki *Gillian Taylforth as Kathy *Steve McFadden as Phil *Brian Croucher as Ted *Paul Bradley as Nigel *Mark Homer as Tony *David Bluestone as Quiz Master *Andrew Dumbleton as Alex Category:Episode Category:1995 Episodes